Morticus the Hedgehog
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Y'all about to withness the fury of Chaos!"~Morticus about to unleash a psychic attack. Morticus is a powerful and deadly Chaos Psyker in the Chaos Mobian Cult.He is a gifted/damned hedgehog with natural born psychic powers, for better or worse. On the battlefield or when being used by his master, Morticus is good in dishing out heavy long ranged warped based psychic damage, as well as opening and maintaining Warp Portals large enough for Mobians and lesser daemons to seep through to realspace. Morticus is known to be very powerful, even capable of bypassing power armor and killing armored opponents, however, he is very fragile and he cannot preform melee combat. Main Information: Name: '''Morticus '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian Hedgehog '''Age: '''Appears in his 50's, but the Warp has a funny way of prolonging aging. '''Residence: '''The Warp, within various temples of Chaos. ''Occupation'':' Tainted Psyker '''Position: ' Chaos Psychic, support. Ethnicity: Unknown, but given his rural southern Northamerian accent, one could deduce that he is from the eastern coast of Northamer. Personality: Morticus possesses a cynical and yet somewhat dark humored sense of personality. Often he is seen either complaining or making joke of his current situation.It is believed he tries to make dark humor to further suppress his inner depression, however sometimes his sadist side also brings him to make witty and dry remarks at the expense of others. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Using his psychic powers to kill people, heavy rock and roll, pleasing the Dark Gods, having power, eating fish. Dislikes: Having to constantly open and hold portals for Scylla, the immense psychic strain and pain from using his powers. Relationships: Warmaster Scylla His boss, he opens portals for her. Sanctioned Imperial Mobians Oppressive loyalists! Feel the power of a Chaos psyker! Tzeentchian Mobians Morticus loves Tzeentchians, even if he isn't yet one. Tzeemtch is the best god for psychics and he's keeping his options open. Tzeentchian psykers work well with him. Nurglate Mobians Morticus thinks they smell, but they're good support units to have around. Especially since they can take a lot of damage. Khornate Mobians He hates them, they hate psykers. He will open portals for them and for Khorne's bloodletters, only if they get out there and cover him! Otherwise, he'll have nothing to do with them. Slaaneshi Mobians They're fine, Slaanesh has his psykers, but Tzeentch's are better. They get along well and his boss is one. Mobians of Chaos Undivided He is one, and Morticus works with Undivided the most. They cover him and he unleashes the powers of the Warp upon their foes. Abilities: Doombeam: Morticus can unleash the raw fury of the Warp by focusing and firing it at his foes in a devastating warp based psychic attack. This beam has anti-armor capabilities and not even the mightiest of armored and fortified foes can withstand a direct concentration of this beam for more than a minute. It quickly pierces through shields and burns with the fury of the Warp. Opening the Portal: Being a psyker, Morticus's main responsibility and duty in the Chaos Mobians is to open up psychic portals and maintain them to allow all manner of the Forces of Chaos to enter and exit from the Warp. As such, he is primarily used in this manner. While Morticus maintains the portals he must be stationary and cannot move or fly around, however the raw psychic energy from the Warp will increase his defense and he can still fire Doombeams. Strengths: *Doombeam hurts, a lot. *Doombeam ignores armor, cannot be controlled by vector control, and cannot be controlled by chrono manipulation once it is fired. *Doombeam burns with the radiation of the Warp. *He can open and maintain portals that allow beings as big as an astartes or a lesser daemon to seep through. *He maybe capable of other psychic attacks, but this is still in development. *He can fly. *When tapping into the Warp his defenses are immensely increased, (at the cost of not being able to move.) Weaknesses: *When opening and maintaining Chaos Portals Morticus cannot move and must be stationary to channel them. (He can still fire his Doombeams) *Doombeam has a cooldown of about 8 full seconds. *Unless he is tapping into the Warp, he is rather fragile. (Note: When opening up Chaos portals the energy unleashed from the Warp will buff his defenses.) *Plasma based weaponry works well on him. *No melee. *He can be hit by anti-air weaponry when he is in flight. Stats: Trivia: *Morticus speaks in a distinct, Georgian southern accent. *Morticus's persona takes a lot after Sundowner, however instead of being melee heavy and bloodthirsty, he's rather insane and prideful. *Unlike some of Jared's other psykers , Morticus relies on attacks seen by psykers in the Warhammer 40,000 Space Marine videogame rather than canon, tabletop ones. *Mortcus is Scylla's (Cultist) top psyker, however Scylla's top sorceress is Monica. Alex is stronger and more trained with her psychic powers, but she isn't directly related to the Chaos Renegades. Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC